Delivery
by sadspitfire
Summary: AU. Artemis has a thing for the fast new pizza delivery boy. Based off of an AU post on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a Tumblr AU.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of these characters.

* * *

Artemis paced impatiently by the front door of her apartment. Her friends were in the other room setting some kind of drinking game she had never heard of. This was their night off from work and, oh god with the week they'd all had, they deserved a little fun. It was winter time in Gotham, and she and her friends worked in a dingy nightclub uptown. Her friends, of course, being Zee, Megan, Kaldur, and Raquel. It was fun at first and payed well, but after a few months the job got old fast. The past week, as mentioned before, was especially brutal on the group. For some unknown reason citizens of Gotham tended to get a little rowdy in the winter, which resulted in no less than six pathetic bar fights, two drunken idiots throwing up everywhere, eleven broken glasses, and a disgusting amount of unwanted groping from drunk old men.

So after that horrendous week Artemis and Zatanna decided to have a fun friday night to cheer themselves up. The fun little group quickly grew as, of course, Dick and Connor would want to come too.

Connor and Megan were high school sweethearts who moved to Gotham, after college, in search of better jobs. Connor worked at some kind of gym, fitting as he was basically baby hulk, don't talk to him about daddy hulk though, there were some unresolved issues with the dad who was never around. He was calm and quiet the complete opposite to the peppy, cheerful, bubbly girl that was Megan. They suited each other perfectly. It helped that Megan's uncle, John, owned a nice penthouse apartment where he let them live. Lets just say he had a good amount of money and was always traveling, so the apartment worked perfectly for the two lovebirds.

Zatanna was a pretty damn good amateur magician and was saving up to buy her own magic store. She was also the wondrously nit-picky, tidy, and clean roommate Artemis had come to was Zee's on again off again boyfriend who just always managed to pop up at the most annoying times. He was also the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, he had quite the backstory. Artemis and Dick actually got along really well and she considered him a close friend, not that she would ever share that with him.

Kaldur was probably one of the first people to become friends with Artemis at the club. He was so genuine and kind, it honestly threw her off. He was an olympic swimmer in training (from a small island no one but Kaldur could remember the name of) until a family tragedy occurred. He doesn't like to talk about it. He had a short thing with Raquel, a boisterous, loud, hardcore, fun girl from Dakota City. She started working at the club not soon after them. Even though she and Kaldur weren't together anymore they still lived together. They somehow remained great friends and, hey its expensive to live alone in Gotham.

Artemis herself had one hell of a story, too. She had grown up in an abusive family. Her father, the criminal, left after a job gone wrong ended up paralyzing her mother. Soon after, her sister, Jade, left too, leaving a nice, happy, broken, little family of two. That is until her mom died of a heart attack a year later. It had been really tough on Artemis, she was so close to her. The last time she had seen Jade was at the small memorial. She hadn't heard from her since. After that her estranged uncle Oliver took adopted her.

Ollie wasn't her uncle by blood, but he'd been her archery coach since she was little. He, and his long time girlfriend Dinah, gladly took her in. Oh ya uncle Ollie happens to be Oliver Queen, the millionaire from Star City. So, yeah, for a group of friends with so much money in the bloodlines, they seemed to be oddly low on cash.

Anyways, the group of five had unsurprisingly become seven and decided unanimously to order some pizza. Artemis was not a patient women, and she was no novice to ordering pizza either. So when the group decided on what they wanted Artemis called it in with strict instructions.

"I want your fastest delivery boy. No, not him, you know the one I'm talking about. Yeah, the ginger one. Okay, yes we will be paying in cash. Okay, Okay. Thank you, have a nice night. Okay, goodbye." With that she hung up the phone.

She paced in the same spot for what felt like hours, her hungry stomach grumbling. When finally, there was a nock at the door. She hastily opened it to see the delivery boy, in all his gorgeous glory, smirking down at her.

"Someone order a pizza?" He asked.

"Finally, this is the longest its taken you yet."

"I heard you asked for me specially."

"Oh please, you're just the only delivery person who gets to my house in any semblance of the word fast, which is the only reason I ask for you." She replied with a classic eye role.

"Please, babe, you know you can't resist me" He said with a wink.

"Yeah, the uniform really gets me going." She replies pointing to the bright orange and yellow uniform he'd been forced to wear.

"Whatever, no lady can resist the Wall-man." He shrugged.

"Oh god, is that what you call yourself? Just put the pizza on the table, you know where it is, I'll get your money."

With that he walked past her into the small apartment he'd delivered to so many times. He placed the box on the little side table near the door and waited for his favorite customer to come back. He could hear people in the other room. Male people. His thoughts started racing. Did she have a boyfriend? Oh god she totally has a boyfriend. What was said boyfriend going to do to him for flirting with her? Oh god he was gonna die.

* * *

"Hey guys pizzas are here, who has the cash?" Artemis asked walking into the noisy kitchen. Zatanna looked up at her with a slight grin.

"Is the delivery boy here? Your delivery boy?"

"Your delivery boy? Care to indulge the rest of us on this fun piece of info?" Dick asked casually.

"Not real-" Artemis said before Zatanna hurriedly interrupted her.

"He's this super good-looking pizza guy that she's totally into. Whenever she orders delivery she asks specifically for him, and he's totally into her too. It's adorable really, and hilarious. They have playful banter and everything"

"Give it a rest Zee, he's hot and all but annoying as hell. I promise you I do not want to date...uh... whatever his name actually is." She said. "Guys just give me the money before he dies from waiting this long."

"See she does care." Zatanna chirped, while collecting everyones money and handing it to the fuming blond.

"Ughh." Artemis grumbled walking towards the front door.

* * *

"Okay here's your money feel free to go now."

"Sounds like a party in there." He said. Her words apparently not registering with him.

"Yeah, its heaps of fun. So y'know, you should go now, like right now." She said basically shoving him out the door.

"Right wouldn't want to upset the boyfriend." With that she stopped dead in her tracks and laughed. Full out laughed. A hard loud boisterous laugh that made her clutch her stomach and almost cry. The gross but pure kind of laugh. The kind that is usually never seen, especially not by strangers. That kind of laugh.

"Um, no." She finally let out. "I'm definitely not dating any of the guys in here I'll tell you that much." The relieve was practically obvious as a smile plastered the boys face.

"Well in that case, my names Wally, Wally West. Would you maybe wa-" He was cut off by a guy with dark hair bursting into the room.

"Wally?" He asked, astonishment laced his voice.

"Dick?"

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I am planning to make this several chapters long and I could really use the insight. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your wonderfully nice reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.**

* * *

"You two know each other?" She asked shocked.

"You could say that." Wally laughed.

"We've been best friends since like eighth grade right?" Dick said grabbing Wally in a quick hug

"Ya probably."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up guys. Dick I've known you for what three years now, and I haven't once heard of this mysterious best friend."

"Babe, you wound me."

"Not now.. uh.."

"Wally."

"Riiiiiight."

"Anyways, dude what are you doing in Gotham? And why are you delivering pizzas?"

"Well I was, um, _working_ in Central, but it seemed like Barry had everything under control, so I applied for a job at Gotham's Star Labs. I've been waiting to hear back and was low on cash, so pizza delivery boy at your service."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hear? Bruce loves you he would've let you stay with us."

"Sorry, dude, I don't have your new n-"

"Wait. You're telling me that Bruce. Cold emotionless Bruce actually likes carrot top over here?" Artemis asked cutting him off.

"Wow, original." Wally deadpanned.

"Yeah, our families uh _work_ together. A lot. Thats how we met, actually."

"Dick aren't you going to introduce us?" Zatanna asked, making all three of them jump. They had been so caught up in the commotion they didn't see the rest of the group come up behind them.

"Oh, uh, right. Wally these are my friends: Kaldur Ahm, Connor Kent, Megan Morse, Raquel Irving, and my girlfriend Zatanna Zatara. And I believe you know, a miss, Artemis Crock." Dick said.

Wally shook everyones hands and gave everyone their own special greeting. "Hey," "How are you," "Nice to meet you," "Any friend of Dick's is a friend of mine," Etc. Until he got to Artemis.

"Always nice to see you, beautiful." He smiled.

"Easy there tiger."

"Well I need to get back, but, Dick, we really need to catch up."

"For sure I'll get in touch."

"Feel free to bring your friends." He said winking at Artemis.

"I'll be sure to ask them." He said laughing at Artemis's obvious annoyance.

"Are you going to show me out, _Arty_?" He asked smugly.

"Not if you ever call me that, again." She said opening the door for him

"Does that imply we will be seeing each other again?" He genuinely asked following her outside.

"We'll see."

"I hope so. I finally have a name to match the face."

"Well I hope you'll never have to use it."

"Bu-"

"Goodnight Wally. And thanks for the pizza" She said closing the door behind her. Leaving a poor flustered Wally outside in the cold. But not before he could hear her quietly say,

"Be a little faster, next time." He went home with a grin on his face.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen, pizza boxes in hand, only to be bombarded with questions from her insane friends.

"Do you like him!" "Does he like you?" "What did he say? What did you say?" "Whats he like." Etc.

"Guys, please, one at a time." She said sitting down at the kitchen table and grabbing some pizza slices. They all quietly gathered around the too small table, pulling up extra chairs from god knows where. They all looked at her expectantly. "Please, nothing happened. He got his money I got my pizza, thats all there was to it."

"Come on Artemis, he's hot. You know you're into him. Well even if you don't know it, I do." Zatanna all but yelled.

"He's just the pizza boy thats all. If you really want to know so much about him, ask your boyfriend. He'll know a lot more than me." Zatanna gave her one of those looks that just about screamed 'we'll talk later.'

"I think we should invite him to your party Zatanna. If thats okay with you, of course. It just looks like he could really use some friends. And he seems really nice. It might be fun." Megan piped up from amidst Connors arms.

"Thats a great idea Megs." She replied. "Dick, tell him to come to the club at around ten tomorrow."

"On it."

* * *

Everyone left the house not too soon after that. Leaving Artemis alone with Zatanna.

"Come on Artemis, you know you can't lie to me."

"Fine he's cute, I flirted, sue me."

"Fuck yes, I knew it!"

"But it's not gonna go anywhere."

"Why?"

"Because you know how it is for me. I'm bad at relationships, and, and trust. And everything he says is so fake. That whole suave attitude is a facade."

"I know you haven't dated since the fiasco that was Cameron, but this is Dick's long time best friend. Just get to know him you never know. He could be the one." She giggled wiggling her fingers around. "It could be destiny, or fate!"

"You should know better than anyone, fate is rarely kind to people like me." She walked down the hallway towards her room.

"Goodnight Zee." She turned to open her door before saying slightly louder. "Goodnight to you too Dick. Yes, I know you're in there."

The last thing she heard before closing her door, was the loud 'caught off guard' sound of him opening the hallway closet and his feet clumsily stumbling into Zatanna's room.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one as much as the last one. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


End file.
